UN CUENTO PARA DORMIR
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: ¿que tan niño puedes ser al creerte grande?


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una noche de tantas…..

-¡No puedo dormir! – talla su ojo como si fuera un niño pequeño – Leo, ¿Qué hago? –

Leonardo saca su cara de la almohada un tanto adormilado.

-¿Qué te parece no gritar primero? – se incorpora un poco – te dije que no cenaras tanto – se sienta en su cama – o quizás por ver películas de terror –

-Ya hice de todo Leo – camina y se sienta al lado de su hermano – de todo –

Leonardo lo mira y deja salir un bostezo largo.

-¿Y bien que propones? –

-No lo se – piensa un poco -¿Qué tal un videojuego? –

Leonardo arruga la cara en forma de negativa.

-Mikey se trata de que duermas no que te desveles más aun – suspira un poco – tengo una idea –

Leonardo se levanta y saca unas mantas de la cómoda y las extiende en el suelo por de lado de la cama.

-Haremos lo que cuando niños – termina de acomodar un poco – jugaremos a los cuentos, así te relajas y duermes tranquilo ¿ok? –

-Pero Leo – lo mira algo dudoso – pero tú tienes sueño –

-No te preocupes – soba la cabeza de su hermano – de todos modos yo tampoco podía dormir bien –

Se sienta en las mantas y con la mano invita a Mikey a que se siente igual que el, Mikey entiende el mensaje y se une a él con gusto.

-Bien… comienza Mikey – reprime un pequeño bostezo.

-OK – sonríe ampliamente – haber…haber… - abre los ojos grandes – el centinela escarlata esta de ronda por la ciudad había sobrevolado gran parte y todo estaba en calma, pero en un museo de historia una alarma sonó repentinamente, el centinela bajo rápidamente esperando a ver quien había irrumpido aquel lugar… despacio entro al museo y no había nada - su cara estaba seria – camino parte del museo y aun no había rastro de el motivo por el sonar de aquella alarma - mira a Leo – te toca –

-En ese museo había un pergamino antiguo que tenía unos extraños símbolos marcados algunos expertos en temas jeroglíficos habían investigado mucho tiempo eso y nunca habían averiguado el significado, el…el…¿Cómo se llama? –

Mikey entrecierra los ojos.

-Centinela escarlata –

-Ah gracias – prosigue – el centinela recuerda que ese pergamino era lo más valioso que tenia es museo de historia camina por los pasillos con cuidado y entra al salón donde estaba el pergamino al entrar… - bosteza – te toca –

-Un pequeño y horrible robot estaba tomando aquel pergamino y unos lentes que había en otra caja de cristal – un recién llegado sigue con la historia – aquel robot era altamente sofisticado – camina Donatello y se sienta al lado de Mikey – toma las cosas y sale disparado por la ventana en el techo, el… el… ¿Cómo se llama el héroe? –

Mikey lo mira de iual manera que a Leo y contesta.

-El centinela escarlata.

-Ese mismo – prosigue – el escarlata vuela –

-ESCARLATA- dicen al mismo tiempo Mikey y Leo.

-Perdon – soba su cabeza – el escarlata – los mira - ¿asi? –

-Si – confirman los dos.

-Sale volando tras ese pequeño ser pero no logra darle alcance ya que era impresionantemente veloz, aquel pequeño y sofisticado robot al verse libre de aquel que intentaba seguirlo baja rápidamente y se detiene frente a un auto de policía… en un momento rápido increíblemente se transforma en un enorme robot altamente sofisticado… en unos segundos llega un auto amarillo un camaro para ser exactos rápidamente se transforma igual y una descomunal batalla se libra con unos enormes robots altamente… -

-sofisticados – dijeron Mikey y Leo.

-Pero ellos no contaban con que llegara el poderoso megazord - Raphael entraba con un vaso de leche tibia - los power rangers habían llegado ante el peligro de la ciudad – se sienta aun lado de Leo y le da el vaso de leche a Mikey – el red ranger salta y sale del megazord y llama a los otros rangers, fuerza mistica, tormenta ninja, patrulla delta y furia salvaje llegaron y se unieron ante esa batalla, en un segundo los desepticons se hicieron mas y superaban en numero a los rangers –

-Pero llego naruto y zazke y con la ayuda de zakura pudieron mantener esa batalla – continuo Mikey – justo en eso estaban cuando se escucha un kamehameha todos miraron al cielo y ahí estaba goku junto con picollo y los demás asi los desepticons retrocedieron rápidamente –

-Pero llego frezerr y cell – siguió Raphael – nuca pensaron ese enorme poder –

-Pero llegaron los autobots unos robots del planeta cibertron unos robots altamente sofisticados – siguió Donatello – optimus prine era el líder y asi los malos retrocedieron –

-Pero llego el ejercito dorado – Raphael seguía.

-Pero llego hellboy – Mikey – y con ayuda de sus amigos venció al ejército dorado –

-pero llegaron los hombres lobo y vampiros y mordieron a todos – Raphael – todos corrían por temor a morir en manos de lobos –

-Pero llego van hellsim y los venció a todos –

-Aunque técnicamente era imposible que los grandes robots altamente sofisticados fueran mordidos por esas criaturas de dudosa procedencia – Donatello tan analítico como siempre.

-Pero llegaron los piratas inmortales comandados por Daivid jones – mira a Mikey triunfante - supera eso –

-Pero llegaron Jack Sparrow y compañía y apuñalo el corazón del pulpo ese y ganaron – lo miro con una ceja levantada – ganamos –

-Hulk un hombre que fue expuesto a sustancias radioactivas llego en ayuda de los buenos – Donatello.

-Pero fue vencido por el mas terrorífico villano el peor de todos y ese era… -

Raphael no pudo terminar de decir quién era ya que un ruido profundo los asusto a todos.

-AHHH – dijo Mikey - ¿Qué fue eso? –

Estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña batalla de historias que nunca se dieron cuenta de que Leonardo estaba profundamente dormido sentado en la misma posición.

-Se quedo dormido – Donatello susurro.

-Ni cuenta me di a qué hora fue eso – Raphael lo miraba asombrado.

-Pero me dijo que no tenia sueño – Mikey pasaba la mano frente al rostro de Leo – pobrecito –

-Y el plan era de que te durmieras tu – Raphael rae un poco - ¿qué hacemos… lo despertamos? –

-¡NO! – dijo Donatello – mejor hay que recostarlo –

-Entreno mucho el día de hoy – aclaro Raphael – por eso está cansado –

Mikey puso cara de puchero.

-Pero no quiero dormir solo –

Donatello y Raphael se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué te parece Don? – Levanto los hombros -¿por los viejos tiempos? –

-Qué más da que estemos grandes – asintió – andando –

Salieron de la habitación dejando a Mikey confundido no tardaron en regresar y traían con ellos sus almohadas y cobijas, las acomodaron y las de Leo y Mikey igual, recostaron a Leonardo que parecía no molestarle la ayuda y se acomodaron cómodamente para dormir juntos como cuando eran niños.

-Gracias chicos – dijo Mikey acurrucándose.

-No hay de que Mikey – Donatello se cubría – buenas noches –

-Solo espero que el intrépido no ronque – estaba al ladeo de Leonardo – esta tan dormido – mira que no lo vean y lo cubre con cuidado con la manta y sonríe – buenas noches splinter junior – susurra.

-¿Oye Raphael? –

-¿Qué quieres latoso? –

-¿Cuál era el terrorífico al que le tendrían miedo todos los de la historia? – pregunta curioso.

-Pues el único que los puede castigar con una autoridad de miedo –

-¿Quién? – preguntaron los dos.

-¿De veras no se lo imaginan? – Raphael se acomodaba a gusto.

-El mismo que nos llamara la atención si no se callan y duermen ya – hablo Leonardo de pronto.

Y todos al mismo tiempo un solo nombre atinaron a decir.

-El maestro Splinter –

Y rieron un poco.

-Buenas noches – se escucho y se acomodaron como cuando eran niños y dormían juntos, tras la puerta de la habitación se abre un poco y aquella persona de la que hablaban los mira sonriendo.

-Niños –

Y cierra la puerta dejándolos por fin dormir…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La niñez la llevas en el alma y no en la fachada

Espero y les haiga agradado este pequeño corto

Y dedicado a un fan de las historias maravillosas y fantasiosas…. Gael n.n

Feliz dia del niño y niña también XD

Y felicidades a nosotros también porque somos y seremos siendo niños de corazón XD


End file.
